Another World
by Luna25684
Summary: Arc was just an ordinary kid living in Tokyo, Japan, who, one day fell into the world of his father's story with the rest of his family. Not only that, but he also got separated from them as well! Now Arc has to make his way back to his family without getting killed while his father deals with the imbalance of the clashing worlds and chasing after Lucifer for some answers. OC Cross
1. How the Day Started

**This story was originally spacecrazygirly's story** _Somwhere Else And Back Again, _**but I am rewriting it and adding my own touches to the story, so it'll be a bit different then the original. **

**Declaim: I don't hold all the credits for this story, some of them goes to the original creator, spacecrazygirly.**

**so, this is my version of Somwhere Else and Back, hope you like.**

* * *

**Chapter One: How The Day Started Out**

When Arc woke up that morning, he knew he was in for it. He'd taken a shower and gotten dressed in his brown school uniform and headed down stairs to meet with the rest of his family.

As he got to the bottom and into the kitchen, Arc found his family being as normal as can be, his mom at the dinner table, braiding his little sister's hair as she sat, legs dangling, on the chair and happily eating her food while their father, wearing a blue T-shirt and plain blue jeans (his work cloths), was making coffee. His little sister also wore her blue school uniform for the elementary kids while their mother was in her every day cloths consisting of jeans and a tank top.

Arc held his breath as he quietly made his way over to get his breakfast on the other side of the counter, eyeing his mother very carefully as he made his long journey over to his food.

"Monkey D. Anchor," came his mother's clam, yet bone shilling voice.

But of course he just could never make it past her.

Arc stiffened and froze on the spot upon hearing his full name just as his father turned his head around to them, a cup of steaming hot coffee in his hand. He could see his father's bright, yet pitied smile as the older man made his way over to the dinner table.

"Ohh," his little sister, Mikan, said as she took a sip of her milk while their mother put the last touch on her braids, tying it with cute red butterflies at the ends.

She then turned towards Arc, her arms crossed and a disapproving flown on her face as she eyed him. "Care to explain why I got a call from your school concerning your behavior yesterday mister!" she stated.

His father put the cup down on the table for his mother, sat down opposite his daughter and grinned at his son. "You got into a fight?" he asked and his mother quickly wiped her head around to glare daggers at her husband. His father just shrugged his shoulders, though his eyes betrayed his calmness, as he would not look into her ragging ones.

Arc had already moved at that time and had gone over to get his breakfast, Mikan and their father's eyes trailing him as he went. He took his plate and sat down next to his father, across the table from his mother.

"Yeah," he answered as he sat down, not looking up from his steaming food, knowing that if he did, he'd be met with his mother's dragoness eyes.

"…Why?" his mother asked once she realized that he wasn't going to look up from his food and meet her eyes.

That was the very question he had been dreading would come.

Pausing for a moment, Arc finally formulated an answer for her. "I… he was making fun of Leo… I hadn't want to get caught, but coach Bower just had to come out right at that time and see the end of it…" he answered, now looking off to the side.

His father laughed. "Luffy!" his mother scold, managing to slap the back of his head despite their distance. Arc glimpsed for his father's pain as he had heard how loud that was. "You shouldn't be encouraging him!"

"Ma (now), ma (now), Nami," his father waved it off as he crouched his head, picking up at his wife with tearful eyes and a small grinned-laughing face. "Clam down…" Nami glared at him still, so Luffy gave her his trademark grin. "…Gome (sorry), but he _is_ just like me after all…"

"Maybe too much," Nami sighed loudly and put a hand to her temple. "Well, that can't be help. He _is_, after all, your son."

Luffy laughed healthily before looking back at Arc, who was almost finished with his breakfast now, having taken the time his parents were distracted by each other to glum down all that he could. Luffy, having seen that, could only grin wider.

"We have a meeting with the head principal of your school today, so we'll be going to school with the both of you," Luffy simply said with a bit of humor in his voice, munching down a plate of meat that was, if Arc remembered correctly, all the way at the other end of the table, where his mother was.

"Luffy," Nami hissed at him.

Both Mikan and Arc paused in their eating. The head principal of their school, Aruron Academy of Fine Arts, never gets involved unless it was serious, or… considering their relationship with each other…

"So… you're not mad at me?" Arc hesitantly questioned.

"Arc," his father started, "you're twelve. When I was your age, I was out hunting in the woods, fighting who knows what sorts of creatures, including my own grandfather, but we're not gona talk about that…" his face grew grim and sickly at the though. Arc had always wondered about his great-grandfather and the other members of his family. He and Mikan had asked about them once, but all their parents did was gave them a sad smile and said that they all lived very far away from them and couldn't come for visits. "That's not as big of a problem here as it would be there…"

"That's just stories you told us when we," he looked to Mikan, "I mean when _I _was little," Arc muttered.

Luffy eyed him seriously before sacking his head at him. "You're still young Anchor, live it to the fullest boy."

"But not too full though," Nami said as she looked to Luffy.

Luffy shrugged. "Besides," his face now turned back to that of a punting child's, "who ever said that it never happened."

"Common sense dad, common sense," Arc smartly answered.

Luffy humped at that response, crossed his arms and turned away from his son, reaching out for a drink and frowning when he found it empty. Honestly, his father was such a kid sometimes. Though it probably didn't help with the fact that his birthday's on Children's Day.

Nami sighed at her husband's antiques before turning to her son. "So, what do you plane to say to the head principle?"

"… I hadn't thought about it," Arc answered honestly.

"That won't do," she said, shaking her head. "You always need a plan of action."

"… I'll just apologize, I guess," Arc muttered.

Nami laughed. "You should stand up for yourself," she said. "it was the other kid's fought for provoking the fight anyways, right?"

Arc shifted in his seat. "Yeah, but I threw the first punch." He looked up at her this time. "And you said fighting is bad, mom."

"Yes, well, I didn't say that standing up for yourself and your friends is a bad thing," Nami finally sat down next to Mikan and across from Arc. "But you should try going about it a different way. Only words were thrown first, right?"

Arc nodded as Luffy got up to go to the fridge.

Nami smiled. "Then be the bigger person. Don't fight back. It'll only provoke them if you start throwing fists."

"Nami!" Luffy suddenly called back. "We're out of _sake_!"

"We'll get some on the way back from school Luffy," Nami called back.

"Kay," Luffy happily skipped back to his seat.

Arc had looked down at his food and was thinking for a moment. "But Mom, this is different. You haven't gone through this before."

Nami huffed and put both her arms on her hips, straightening her body more. "Who says I haven't?" she asked, looking insulted. "Your father and I were in a town called Jaya once. This was over fifteen years ago. That makes me feel old…"

"But you don't look old though," Arc said as a small laugh escaped his lips. "Neither of you do." And it was true; they didn't look as old as they should be at all. For some strange reasons, instead of looking like they're in their mid 30s or so, Nami and Luffy looked to be around their early to mid 20s.

Nami smiled. "Thanks, squirt. Anyways, where was I. Ah yes, Jaya. We were there, and there was a man there, called Bellamy, he insulted your father, but Luffy didn't do anything."

"What happened?" Mikan asked, now very much interested in the story and forgetting her need-to-be-washed plate. Arc also got up with his plate and walked over to the sink to wash them, but still had his ears opened as his parents, who'd also picked up their meat-cleaned breakfast plates and was heading towards the sink, talked about their past.

"Well," Nami continued as everyone got into their position, Nami doing the dirty dishes, Mikan rinsing the cleaned ones, Arc drying them with the clean towel, and Luffy, very carefully so as to not get on Nami's bad side (again), put them all away in their proper places (including places only he could reach while the kids were distracted), "Bellamy started a fight. But Luffy and Zoro didn't fight back. And they got their ass handed to them!" Nami laughed before her face turned grim again. "Though it didn't help with the fact that I was embarrassed in front of all those watchers and then had to treat your father's wounds afterwards. But that's not the point." She shook her head to clear the memory and looked back pointedly at Arc. "The point is that because they didn't fight back, Bellamy got no satisfaction out of beating them."

"Who's Zoro, mommy?" Mikan innocently asked.

"An old friend of ours sweetie," Nami explained with a small, fond smile on her face.

"What happened next?" Arc asked, fascinated with the story, because, after all, his parents didn't often speak of their past much.

"He provoked us later," Luffy said from behind them and the children turned to their father, egger for him to elaborate. "And because we didn't fight back before, he didn't know how strong we were." Luffy grinned. "I beat him."

"But only keep the first part in mind," Nami said sternly. "Beating people up for no reason isn't wroth it."

The children nodded at their mother's insightful words before turning back to their father once again.

"What did he do to provoke you, dad?" asked Arc for, as far as he knew, his father was completely optimistic and couldn't get mad.

"He stole something from a friend." Luffy then looked to Nami. "Done and ready to go?"

Nami nodded and went to grab the car key and her purse while the children went to get their book bags and Luffy grabbed his wallet and slipped it into his back pocket before putting on their shoes, Arc his brown sneakers, Mikan black school shoes, Nami in high heels and Luffy in his sandals, and then all headed out the door and to the bright red car in the driveway.

"Why'd you have to get such a flashy car?" Arc asked.

"Because your father's favorite color is red," Nami replied, going to the driver's seat.

"But he can't drive."

"He's the one who bought the car."

Arc huffed and got into the back seat with Mikan, who was all ready to go. As they drove to the Academy, Arc found himself staring out the window, not one bit worried about this whole matter at all, since his parents wasn't worry, he figured why should he? And besides his grades weren't that bad anyhow, since he'd always managed to get at lest a B or higher every semester anyways, even if it was only by a landslide. If he'd gotten anything lower, his mother would be on to him like a hell cat.

As they drove, Mikan had asked their father to tell her of his stories and Arc tuned them out, having already finished the story and gone back to it thousands of times before. Besides, he was older now, and knew better, so he couldn't, _shouldn't_ believe in things like that. Not even that "other world" part his father told him at the end. And yet, despite all that, he still couldn't get that funny feeling in his gut, telling him that it was the truth and that his father was a bad liar, to go away nor could he ignore the strange feeling of something on the way, and the fear that his life was about to turn upside down very, very soon as they came nearer and nearer to the Academy.

* * *

**And done with the first chapter.**

**Please REVIEW and comment on what you think of this beginning. **


	2. Everyday School Drama

**Thank everyone for all the reviews, suggestions, favorites and ****followers. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Everyday School Drama**

Finally, they'd arrived at the Academy and headed to the main building at the other end of the gate. They drove pass the middle and high school sections before stopping at the main building stock in the middle of all the sections.

* * *

Now Arc found himself sitting on a wooden chair, his parents standing behind him while his sister waited outside with the young secretary who was also the head principal's wife, Mrs. Erie Nightshade, and one of Nami's friends. A few feet away, another chair was placed and the one who had started the fight was sitting on it. Mason Feddley was a tall and muscular English teenager who attended this international school, and was on the football team. His well dressed parents where behind him as well. The young head principal, Mr. Shane Nightshade, sat lazily behind his desk and Arc swore that if it wasn't for the fact that this was a formal meeting, he'd have put his feet up on the desk and laid his body back on the chair, appearing to not really be caring about what the heck was going on at all. Why, Arc even knew for a fact that if he could have it his way, he'd have stayed home and slept in all day or go outside and sleep while watching the clouds, but he said that being here was kinda part of his job description that he was tricked into signing by that trickery fox of a Boss of his.

"Now, Mr. and Mrs. Feddley. Luffy, Nami," Mr. Shane said, not caring to be polite with them since they'd known each other ever since Arc could remember. "I'm sure you know why you and your child are here together today."

Luffy ginned at Shane. "Yeah, we're aware. Arc already told us," he said.

Shane nodded and then turned to Mason's parents.

"We received the phone call," Mrs. Feddley said stiffly, not seeming to like the familiarity between Shane and Arc's family, but didn't dare voice her question in front of them all.

"Well then, as both of you are aware, these two students were caught fighting. There is going to be disciplinary action, but their testimonies will determined the severity of it," Shane said lazily as he looked between both parents with bored eyes. "Have you spoken to them about their behavior?"

"Damn it Shane, those are some big words in there," Luffy whined, but shuts up when Nami glared at him.

"Yes well, you should at least learn some of them Luffy," Shane shot back at him.

Nami and Mrs. Feddly then nodded at Shane conserning his earlier question. Mrs. Feddly gazing at Nami with sharp eyes, stood up straighter, her business attire looking neater than Nami's jeans and tank top. Nami didn't seem to care though, as she only looked at Shane.

"That's good to hear. Their punishment will be a month of detention, starting today, and both of them will have to write an essay on the dangers of fighting. (Sigh) is that understood?" Shane glanced at both parties.

Arc nodded meekly, knowing that even though Shane seems lazy and laid back, the man can be quit scary when serious. Mason on the other hand, hadn't seen that side of him yet, so he just snorted and rolled his eyes, thinking that their head principal was really all that the rumors have to say said about him after all, not fitted for the job. But oh how wrong he was...

"Now Mason," Shane said with a lazy warning tone that had Mason go pale and give him his full undivided attention, "remember, not complying will only increase your punishment."

When they were dismissed, the Feddley went first along with Nami and Arc while Luffy stayed in the office with Shane, talking with each other.

When Mikan saw them coming, she hop off the bench and grinned at Arc. "Are you in trouble?" she asked.

"Now Mikan," Nami scold, "you shouldn't ask that kind of question. Instead, you should be asking 'how did it go?'."

Mikan nodded. "Sorry. So how'd it go?" she corrected herself.

Arc smiled and ruffled Mikan's hair. "It went good," he answered.

"Don't touch my hair!" Mikan shouted, slapping Arc's hand away from her head and stopping him from ruining her beautifully done braid.

Luffy exited the office then and Mrs. Feddley glared at them. "My, it's no wonder their child is fighting. Being raised by parents like them, it's a miracle he hasn't been caught before," she harshly said in a not so quite voice.

Nami's eyes grew dark and Luffy pulled Mikan behind him.

"Arc, come here," he said sternly.

Arc, who had seen his mother's eyes spark dangerously, scooted over to his father and Luffy took him by the arm.

Nami reached into her purse, and from Arc's viewpoint, he could see her hand close around one of the three blue poles she always kept in there.

"I'm sorry," Nami's voice was uncharacteristically sweet. "What did you say about my family?"

Mrs. Feddley raised one of her sculpted eyebrows. "Oh," she said rudely, "did that insult you? I'm surprised you could even understand that."

The three Monkeys stepped back a few steps while Luffy was trying, and failing miserably, to suppress a grin.

"That woman had just crossed the line," he whispered into Arc's ears. "I haven't seen her this angry since… well, sine Arlong."

"Who?" Arc whispered back.

Luffy shook his head. "Don't ever say that name in front of your mother, but Arlong was a bad figure in her past," he explained as he opened his eyes and looked back to Nami. "Pissed her off bad. Pissed me off too."

"Hmmm," was all Arc could say as he turned back to his mother and Mrs. Feddley's ranting.

"AND ANOTHER THING! THIS IS MY FAMILY, AND I DID A DAMN GOOD JOB RAISING THEM! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK UP AND INSULT THEM RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING! I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS TO THE GROUND IN NO TIME'S FLAT! DO YOU REALLY WANT ME MAD AT YOU?!" Nami threatened her.

"Wow," Arc said in whoa. "Mom's really pissed off, isn't she?"

Mikan nodded her head, clinching to Luffy's pants. "Yeah," she agreed before looking up to Luffy. "Is Mommy going to kill that mean old lady, Daddy?"

Luffy smiled at her words and seemed to be considering it.

"Um… is there anyway to stop her, like, before that happens?" Arc asked meekly.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DO A BETTER JOB THEN ME?! REALLY?! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY IT BITCH!" and she lunged.

Arc sweet dropped at the scene. "'Cause it'd really come in handy right about now."

Luffy shook his head. "I've tried before," he said. "But once Nami gets going, there's barley next to nothing that's able to stop her. The other woman's lucky Nami hasn't brought out her Clima-Tact yet."

"Her what?" Arc looked up at his father in question, but Luffy didn't answer him this time, too focused on the fighting.

"Ahem," came a voice from behind the desk.

Every head turned all at once to the clover colored eyes secretary, Mrs. Eri Nightshade. Eri was a blonde haired woman of about 25, just 3 years or so older then Shane. She was wearing a blue business suit and had her hair done in a bun.

"Classes are starting soon, and I do believe that Mikan-chan is a bit late to hers," she said, looking down to Mikan before looking back up at Nami and the others. "So please, don't fight here were the students and the staffs could see, you two. It'd be a very bad example to set for them, don't you agree?"

Nami and Mrs. Feddley both blushed in embarrassment and composed themselves. "Sorry," they both whispered out meekly.

"Well then, I guess it's time for us to leave," Mrs. Feddley said, throwing a last glare towards Nami, which she returned with as much passion.

"I suppose we should go to," said Nami after the Feddleys left. "Won't want to be late for work. Come on Mikan, I'll drive you to the Elementary section on our way out."

"Okay Mommy," said Mikan as she made her way towards Nami and took her hand.

"If you do fight," said Luffy to Arc. Arc looked up at his father and Luffy looked down at him and grinned his trademark grin, "don't get caught."

"What your Father means is," said Nami as she pulled on Luffy's ears and pulled him over to her. She then opened her eyes and smiled at her son, "have a nice day, sweetie."

"I'll try," Arc replied and rolled his eyes as he waved goodbye to them.

"We'll see you later tonight at Hiroki's place for the party then, Eri," waved Luffy.

"Is that what you and Shane were talking about inside?" Questioned Nami.

Luffy nodded and Nami turned back towards Ark.

"Which reminds me," said Nami as she looked at Arc. "When you guys get home, remember to get ready to go to Hiroki's mansion for the party tonight. I want you guys showered and your cloths prepared before your Father and I are home, is that understood, Arc?"

"Yes ma'am," answered Arc and watched as Nami nodded and turned around to walk out the door, Mikan going to the elementary school section all the way on at the other end of the school grounds, Nami and Luffy going to the store to buy some groceries, then Nami going to the News station after dropping Luffy off at the docks.

Once they were gone, Arc made his way towards the middle school section all the way back towards the entrance gate, just across the courtyard from the elementary school building.

When everyone was gone, Shane came out of his office and stood next to his blond wife.

"You think they'll be okay, Shane?" asked Eri.

Shane shrugged his shoulders. "Boss wants him, so I'm sure he'll be fine," Shane answered. "Besides, Boss always gets what he wants. And Luffy is strong, so if Lucifer could get a hold of him, then..."

Eri's face lowered and grew grim. "... Boss will have to work hard."

Shane smirked. "And so do we... 13 years could be a long time. Enough for things to change." Shane then suddenly looked up towards the ceiling only to fine a black hole in it.

"The dimensions are shifting out of order," he mummer as his eyes darkened. "It's harder to keep balance between worlds now, after what happened with Ace... and now Luffy and Nami too... Lucifer has meddled with the balance of the universe again." Shane sighed and looked back down as the black hole disappeared. "And when Law fines out... (Sigh) Boss is gonna have a handful to deal with."

"All the more reason why we have to hurry and fix this," Eri said. "I just hope that they're ready for what's to come."

Shane looked to his wife and put a hand on her shoulder. "Trust our Boss, Eri. We have to trust him to not mess this up and that what's he's planning well work out for the best in the end."

* * *

"Hey! Arc!" Came a voice from behind him and Arc turned around in the hallway to see his two best friends, Leo and Aaron, running in the hallway and towards him, avoiding some people who were still out in the halls as they went.

Leo was a handsome brown haired kid with green eyes and Aaron was a handsome blonde with blue eyes. These guys were very popular with the ladies and males alike since they were great in both academics and sports where as Arc could barely mange to maintain a B in all his classes, but he did exile in sports. That was how the three became friends to began with, over a sports game in P.E. class. That was the reason why Mason had insulted them, out of jealously.

"Hey guys," Arc greeted once they were within talking distance.

Leo slung an arm over his shoulder and Aaron stood on the other side of him. "So how'd it go?" he asked,a bit worried, though he didn't look it.

Arc shrugged and answered, "It went fine. Better then I'd though anyways. They didn't seem as mad and I only got a mouth's wroth of detention and writing an essay about the 'dangers of fighting'."

Leo sighed. "Oh, that's a relieve. Now I don't feel as guilty anymore."

"You weren't the one who started the fight, Leo," Aaron said.

"Yeah, but still, Arc did it to protect us Aaron."

"True, thanks man."

"Yeah, no problem. Though they started talking about their past and everything just to make me learn some stuff. How it was that when Dad was my age, he was fighting those monsters in the stories he'd told us," Arc said, rolling his eyes. "Really, like that could happen."

"I remember listening to them! Those stories were cool," Aaron put in.

"Yeah, but they're not real, Aaron," Arc said.

"Yeah, but you're dad's a bad lair and everybody who is anybody who knows him knows that," Leo said.

Arc stopped walking and turned to his friends. "You guys don't seriously believe him do you?" He questioned, shocked.

His only two friends shrugged their shoulders. "I don't know, Arc," said Leo, smugly.

"Leo and I have seen so much more stranger things in our time..." Aaron said, also having the same sly smile on his face.

Arc gasped at them opened mouthed. He never could understand these two best friends sometimes. They appear like children, but then sometimes, they talk as if they're not, but he knew they were because they grew up together, having attended the same school since per-K. Though he'd guessed that that was only because of the fact that they're smart.

Even so, these guys were still a mystery to him. They'd never once talked much about their family and background, nor has Arc met them (well he's met with Aaron's family, but they were still a bit of a mystery to him), and Arc didn't push them, but sometimes, he just doesn't get them at all. He knows that Aaron's parents work for Hiroki, just like his parents do, but that was all. But Leo's family, on the other hand, was a complete mystery to him and he seemed to not want to talk about them, getting into a grim face every time that topic was brought up.

It's a wonder they could still be friends with all these secrets, but then again, they were the only ones to have approached Arc and talked to him the first day of school, so Arc just had to come to terms with it.

"You're kidding right?" Asked Arc hopefully.

"..." The two looked at each other before bursting out into laughter and continued walking.

Arc sighed and smiled as he caught up to them and they all walked into their classroom before the bell rang since they all had 1st period science class together.

* * *

**And CUT. **

**That's it for this chapter. Until next time everyone. **

**And don't forget to REVIEW if you want to hear more!**


	3. Through The Tunnel

**Thanks for all the reviews and advise everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trough The Tunnel**

Nami stared, unmoving from her position on the front steps of the room **(you know the place where they put their outdoor shoes at in exchange for their indoor slippers)**. She counted them. Then counted them again. Finally, she turned to Luffy, who had been standing next to her the entire time.

"Luffy?" she asked. "Why is there an extra pair of shoes here?"

Luffy shrugged and stepped onto the wooden floorboard of the house, walking in after slipping on his house slippers. Nami quickly discarded her shoes and followed him in.

"We're home!" Luffy shouted as they neared the living room.

Mikan turned her head towards the door once she heard her father's calls. Her face broke into a smile and she ran from the coach to him.

"Welcome home!" she shouted and was about to let Luffy take her into his arms when she saw the condition he was in and decided agents it, since she doesn't want to ruin her cloths and have another bath all over again.

Luffy laughed. "Hey my Little Princess," he said as he lowered himself to her level, "how was your day today?"

Mikan grinned. "My hair stayed in!" she answered, pointing to her long, curly orange hair. "Or at lest, before I had to swash it."

"I see. I'm sure Mommy can make your hair all pretty again." Mikan grinned and nodded.

"Mikan," came Nami's voice as she came up to them, "do you know why there's an extra pair of shoes at the front steps?"

"Um… that's…" Mikan trailed off as she looked towards the living room area and Luffy and Nami's gaze followed hers to find Leo standing there dressed in a green English style custom for young masters in the early centuries **(if you want to see how it looks search for Ouran High school's elementary uniform; Haninozuka Mitsukuni wears it)**. Arc was standing by his side, also dressed in an old English style custom for a young master, expect his was blue with white lines around the ends of the coat.

"Hello Luffy-san, Nami-san," Leo bowed to them. "Please pardon my intrusion."

Luffy ginned as he stood up and Mikan, who was wearing an old English style red dress fit for a princess, ran over to the boys. "Shishishi," he said, "seems we have company. It's been a while since Arc decides to bring his friends over. How've you been Leo?"

"Good thank you," Leo answered. "And ah, sorry about the getting-Arc-into-trouble thing…" he scratched his head.

"That's all right Leo," said Nami before turning towards Luffy and frowning. "Luffy, go take a shower and change. You're filthy."

Luffy huffed. "It not my fault it's filthy work!"

"Go." Nami pointed upstairs and looked sharply at him. And he stomped up to their room to take a shower.

Nami shook her head at her husband's behavior. "… Arc got himself caught anyways." Nami sighed. "And I'm glade to see you here again, but I'm sorry to say that you're going to have to leave. We have to go out today and-"

"Mom," Arc interrupted and Nami glared at him.

"You knew we were going out, why did you invite a guest here, Anchor?" Nami questioned pointedly, irritated that she was interrupted and that Arc brought a guest home even though he knew that they'd be going out tonight.

Arc gulped. "But Mom," he tried to reason with her.

"Please don't be mad at Arc, Nami-san," intersected Leo as he came in between them. "It wasn't his fault. I was the one who'd asked to come with him when I already knew that he had plans for tonight."

Nami looked confused. "Why?" she asked as she looked towards her son for answers.

"Because he brought up a good point," Arc simply answered her.

"… Continue…" Nami argued once she realized that that was all Arc was going to say, and she would have none of it.

Arc sighed and glared at Leo. "He brought up a good point when he said that we don't know where we're going because Uncle Hiroki suddenly changed the place on us at the very last second again and, because Leo knows where that new place is, Uncle Shane sent him to guide us there," Arc glowed out.

Leo laughed awkwardly. "Oh come on, so what if I knew about the Family business," he whispered.

"Family business?" Nami questioned.

"Another thing Leo forgot to mention is that his full name is actually Leonardo D. Von, son of Nicolas D. Von, the 10th mafia Boss in Italy," Arc explained. "And one of the allies family to Uncle Hiroki's, as well as being his distant cousin growing up together, making Leo Family."

"AYYYYY?!" Nami screamed out, not believing it.

"What! What happened?!" came Luffy's voice as he rushed downstairs, not even dressed yet and only had a towel covering his private area and another one on his shoulder to dry his hair.

Nami turned towards her husband and pointed towards Leo. "L-Leo-na-do D. V-Von," she shattered out. "D-did you know about this Luffy!?"

Luffy scratched his head. "Well no wonder he looked a lot like Nick... and why we never got to see his parents," he murmured. "The guy's all the way in Italy!" Then he looked down at Leo from his place on the stairs, leaning on the side of it, and grinned at him. "But I didn't know Nick had a son, considering how young he appears and all that…"

"You're one to talk," Arc and Leo muttered under their breath.

"So you're coming with us to the custom party tonight?"

Leo nodded. "Yes, Uncle Hiroki suddenly changed plans on us, so I'm here to show you where the new meet up place is," Leo answered. "By the way, I didn't know you kill, Luffy-san."

Luffy opened his eyes and lost his grinned, instead his face was replaced with a questioning look. "Hum?"

"You came in covered in blood that was not your own…"

"Oh that!" Luffy smiled as realization hit him. "That was from one of the subordinates who got injured and I had to take him out before they boomed the ship."

"So your mission was to rescue them from our rival then?"

Luffy nodded. "I don't like killing."

"So I've heard." Leo then turned his head towards Arc and studied him while Nami told Luffy to go change while she sat down and did Mikan's hair, pulling into two pig tails and tied it with orange blossoms hair tie.

"What?" Arc asked once he felt Leo's stare.

"You haven't killed yet, have you Arc?" Leo asked in a monotone voice.

Nami and Mikan looked up from their place on the coach.

"Of course not!"

"… Good…" Leo then walked over to ply with Mikan while Nami came up to him and watched as Leo said something to make her laugh.

"He's a strange one, that kid," Nami commented as she looked at them.

"Tell me about it… Mom," Arc turned towards Nami. "Have you and Dad ever kill before?"

"… Many times," Nami answered after a bit of thinking. "But it wasn't like we'd meant to kill them really. More like an accident in the fights. Though… there were…those two…" her face darkened over.

"Who?"

Nami didn't answer him and instead headed up stairs to take her shower and get dressed.

About an hour or so later, Nami came down dressed in a pink dress of the same old English style as her daughter, not wearing the puffy ones because she had to drive them. Nami's long wavy hair was pulled up and pinned down by small rose-colored marbles in her hair and she wore a necklace to go with the dress.

When she came down, Luffy went up and kissed her on the lip.

"You're beautiful, my Queen," he whispered into her ears, causing Nami to blush before she looked back at Luffy.

Luffy was dressed in the same type of clothing that he wore back in Stronger World, expect instead of wearing the black coat, it was the red one instead, the one he came through with since he's started wearing them for the war, and also, instead of flats, he was forced into black dress shoes.

"And you look dashing, my King," she whispered back with a smile.

"Ee," said Mikan and Arc.

"Do that in your room!" Arc shouted at them, his eyes closed. "Geez."

Luffy and Nami broke apart and laughed at their children, Arc red in the face had his head turned away from them and towards Leo, who stood next to him, while Mikan, standing in front of Arc, covered her eyes with her hands, looking disgusted.

Leo laughed too. "I see your love is still strong!" he observed. "Wonder if there'll be another Monkey in the family sometime soon."

"Leo!" Arc shouted at him, his face even more scarlet then before since he now knew the truth. Leo continued to laugh louder along with Luffy.

"I'm gonna be an older sister?" Mikan asked, confused as she looked to her parent. "Yay!"

"No, Mikan," said Nami. "Two is enough." She glared at the laughing Luffy.

"Ahhh." Mikan looked disappointed while Arc sighed. He did not want to have to go through that again. Babysitting Mikan was enough considering he had to jump off the roof just to keep her save that one time she fell. He still didn't know how she'd managed to get up there all by herself in the time he was away, which wasn't very long at all.

"Are you sure about that, Nami-san?" Leo asked casually.

Nami didn't answer him, instead she picked up her purse and keys and headed to the door.

"Let's go," she said. "We don't want to be late." She then put on her pink heels and coat before opening the door and stepping out into the night sky outside.

The party starts at 7 and it was already 6, so every one put on their shoes and grabbed their coat before settling themselves into the car. Once everyone was settled, Nami pulled out and Leo instructed her where to turn.

"So where's the new place anyways?" Nami asked.

"7-Heaven hotel," Leo answered and steadied himself when Nami made a quick turn off. "Whoa."

"What?" Nami looked back at him once she found her bearings again.

"7-Heaven hotel," Leo repeated once he recovered from the sudden shift.

"But isn't that place like, really expensive?" Nami questioned. "It's a 5 star hotel and one of the elites isn't it?"

"The current owner of that place is Uncle Hiroki's childhood friend. The two are best friends and he also knows about what's going on too because he married Aunt Karin, Uncle Hiroki's baby sister and favorite since he'd practically raised her up himself."

"… I didn't know that…" Nami whispered.

"There's a lot about him you don't know and hope that it can be kept that way. Sometimes blind truest is better then knowing the whole truth…"

Nami tightened her grip on the wheel and Luffy looked expressionless.

"Ma ewa (oh well)," he suddenly grinned. "Hiroki was the one who saved us and helped us out, so I'm sure he's not a bad guy."

"Yeah," Nami agreed. "We've known and worked for him for a little over 13 years now after all…"

Leo just looked blankly at them before pulling up his backpack. He reached inside and pulled out a black rabbit wearing a red trench coat.

"Ohhh, what's that?!" questioned Mikan, who sat in the middle of Leo, who was behind Nami, and Arc, who was behind Luffy.

Leo smiled at her and held the doll out for her to see under the streetlights.

"It's a back rabbit," he answered.

"Can I hold him?" Mikan questioned.

"Sure," Leo handed it to her and Mikan cuddled it into her arms.

"Thanks! He's so warm and soft…"

"His name's Oz." Mikan looked up at him. "The Bloody Black Rabbit."

Once Mikan heard that she pulled the doll away from and looked at it with stars in her eyes. "COOL!"

"Why 'Bloody'?" Arc questioned as he studied the doll.

"His coat's red isn't it?" Luffy questioned. "Cool name!"

"Sounds like something from your story, Dad."

"It's a nice nickname," Nami said. "What'd he do to get that?"

"Killed a few thousand or so people in his time," Leo answered casually.

"Really?" Mikan and Luffy questioned him, stars shining in their eyes as they moved their face closer to his.

Leo nodded and moved so that he could explain. "Thousands of years ago there was said to be a big black rabbit, as big as a house!" he put in hands up to show them and for dramatic affects.

Luffy and Mikan nodded at that, "Aha, aha."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Arc whispered, putting his hand up to his temple, but his ears were all-opened for business.

Nami smiled as she continued to drive and listen to their conversation.

"He wore a red trench coat, just like this one," Leo continued and pointed to the doll's red coat. "The rabbit would come out during the night and kill anyone in his wake with his big red scythe! But then one day, the rabbit suddenly disappeared and was said to have turned back into its original form," points to the doll and Luffy and Mikan 'Ohh'ed, "by its true owner and gone back to the place it came from, the Abyss."

"What's that?" Luffy and Mikan asked.

Leo only smiled at them. "It's a place said to be covered in nothing but darkness, and where Chains, the monsters that roams there, lives under the Will of the Abyss, their ruler. It's kinda like Hell and demons, I guess."

"Ohhh," Mikan and Luffy said. "SO COOL!" and Mikan held up the rabbit again as its eyes shone with life.

Leo smiled when she did that. "Hey Mikan-chan," he said and Mikan looked at him.

"Hum? Nani Leo-nii (What brother Leo)?" she asked.

"Will, I was thinking, since you like the doll so much, would you be willing to hold on to it for me for a bit, until its true owner comes to get it? Because you know, I'm a boy and I… well…"

"REALLY?!" Mikan happily shouted. "Okay! I'll keep him save and with me at all times, I promise! Thanks Leo-nii!"

Leo nodded and looked up towards the road to see where they were now.

"Now Mikan, remember what you said to Leo-nii," reminded Nami. "He's entrusted you with someone's important treasure you know."

"Hai (yes)!" Mikan answered.

Luffy laughed. "You remind me of Usopp when you told us the stories, Leo," he said. "Then, when you gave Mikan that rabbit to take care of, it reminded me of when I got my Straw Hat from Shanks when I was 7!"

"Same age as Mikan-chan," Leo noted.

Luffy nodded.

"Who's Usopp and Shanks?" Arc questioned.

"Usopp was another friend of ours," Nami answered. "As for Shanks… well…" she looked to Luffy.

Luffy grinned and took off his hat to stare at it. "Shanks was a friend of mine," Luffy said. "He saved my life when I was little. And then he gave me my goal in life…" Luffy then put the hat on Arc's head. Arc stared at him in question. "Just keep it for me for a while."

Arc nodded just as they went into a tunnel.

As Nami drove on, they noticed that something didn't seem right. The empty tunnel suddenly dissolved into a black hole as Nami drove the car through it.

"W-what's going on?" Arc questioned, getting a bit scared.

"Wow… Pretty stars!" Mikan shouted happily.

"This isn't a time to be happily watching the stars Mika!" Arc yelled at her. "Something's wrong, can't you tell?!"

Mikan backed away from him and into Leo's arms, tears in her eyes.

"Arc, claim down," Leo ordered. "You're scaring your sister, and it's not helping anyone."

Arc huffed in frustration and turned his head to the front to see his parents in shock.

"Luffy, this is..." Nami whispered.

"Yeah," Luffy agreed.

"What?" Arc asked in a panic. "What's going on?"

"Looks like a dimension traveling portal to me," Leo pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Arc turned and asked him.

Leo shrugged. "Seen it a lot in anime. It's kinda similar, don't you think?"

And arc backed off as he thought about it.

"It is dimension travel," Nami whispered. "I've seen this before. It really does takes you to a different world…" her face paled over.

"But to where..."

"What do you mean?" Nami questioned as colors returned to her face.

"In anime," Arc said this time round, "the character ends up in a different world."

"Or worlds," Leo put in. "I suggest you step on it, Nami-san. We don't know how the landing well be or where we will land. It could be dangerous…"

Nami understood and stepped hard, causing the tires to turn at a very fast pace. Finally, they saw the familiar white light that blinded them as they went through.

Everyone screamed.

* * *

**Don't forget to REVIEW again, otherwise the update will be delayed! (need 3)**


	4. And Back

**Chapter 4: And Back**

Everyone screamed as they came through the portal and the car landed in the middle of a market street at night. Because of the speed they were going, Nami found it hard to stop the car and they sped through the streets. As they did so, people had to dogged them because Nami's driving was a bit crazy, all the while appearing to be in shock at the thing that almost ran them over.

"Sorry!" Nami shouted to one guy whom she'd forced into the side of a store.

As they drove on, Nami and Luffy noticed something familiar about the place, despite the darkness.

"Oy, Luffy," said Nami. "This place..."

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, a big grin forming on his lips as he continued to look out the window in happiness. "We'er in Sabaody Archipelago. The Red Line..."

"We'er finally back, Luffy," whispered Nami, also with a big smile on her face.

"Ah," Luffy agreed.

"LOOK OUT!"Shouted Leo, pointing to the front, as they almost missed an incoming building up ahead, but Nami was able to make a quick sharp turn to get them out of there.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relieve.

"That was close," Nami whispered and everyone looked back to the building they'd almost ran into and when they turned back to the road again, they let out another cry of terror as, this time, they did not miss the building and the car went crashing into it at full speed.

Luffy kicked the door opened as fire erupted from the car engine. Then, he got out and as Nami crowed out after him, he'd already gone to pulling out Arc's side of the door and freeing the kids. He took each kid out one by one and told them to go over to where Nami was, which as at a safe distance away from the car and hidden behind another building.

Arc had one hand on the straw hat on top of his head as he ran while another hand held Mikan's as he pulled her along. Mikan held on tightly to Oz as she ran behind him. Luffy and Leo were almost to Nami, who was telling them to hurry, and the others when the car suddenly exploded and Luffy covered Leo, who covered his backpack, while Nami covered the kids behind the building.

Once the explosion ended, Luffy lightened his hold on Leo and looked back at the car before standing up as Nami and the others came over to join him. A crowd started to form as everyone came out to watch the big red monster burn down in whaa.

"Well, there goes the killer bright red car," Leo stated matter of factedly, looking towards Arc who'd come to stand by him.

Arc's face suddenly broke into a huge smile upon the sight of the burning car. "YES! FINALLY!" He shouted out with joy as he held his hands up to the sky in victory. "We can _finally_ get a new a car! Been waiting for this day all my life!"

"You there!" Came a voice from behind them and everyone turned to see the marines right behind them, probably been chasing after them once they got reports on a mysterious red car/machine coming out of nowhere and causing havoc in the streets. "Stop intruders! You're under arrest for causing havoc in the streets in the middle of the night and disturbing the peace here! Come with us quietly and we'll decide your punishment!"

Luffy and Nami took a step back and took the children with them.

"Damn," whispered Nami. "It's the Marines. Luffy, we have to make a run for it..."

"Right," Luffy nodded and they both grabbed the stunned children and ran from the marines, pushing past the crowd as they went. The Marines followed after them.

Once they came out of their shock and realized what was going on, Arc and Leo suddenly made a flip of the body and got loss from Luffy and Nami's hold without stopping the two from running. They landed perfectly on the ground before making a mad daze following Luffy, who had Mikan in his arms, and Nami to who knows where.

"So glade they made me take lessons ever since I could remember," whispered Arc, as he looked back to the marines chasing after them.

"It's only natural since you're Luffy-san's son and your parents are both involved with the Mafia," said Leo and Arc looked at him with realization in his eyes.

"Why are we running Daddy?" questioned Mikan in confusion.

Luffy smiled at her. "Because it'll be bad if we get caught, sweetie," he answered.

"Why?" she asked again, but never got an answer as she was interrupted by her mother.

"This isn't going to work," observed Nami as she looked back to the army of marines following after them. "We need a plane."

"Leo, you-!" said Arc as he looked at his friend who hand his eyes hidden behind his bangs and whose face looked grim.

Leo interrupted Arc when he suddenly looked up with a different look on his face and shouted out to the two adults in front of him, "Where are we going?!"

Luffy and Nami looked at each other and nodded in understanding as they whispered out, "Shakky's bar," loud enough of they kids to hear them.

"But first," said Nami as she pulled out her Clima-Tack and put them together, "we have to loss the marines." And she raised her staff into the air as a dark storm cloud gathered overhead and soon, lighting stock the marine force, causing them to hilt in their pursuit in favor of trying to avoid getting hit by lighting, letting the others run away free.

"Still got it," whispered Nami as a sly smile appeared on her lips.

Mikan's eyes widened as she watched the little show from her father's back, her mouth forming an O and she oooooed at the scene and soon shouted out, "So COOL!" while pointing at the seemingly dancing marines as lighting hit the ground they walked on.

"Look at all those dancing monkeys, Mikan," said Arc with a smile on his face as he too, looked back at them all with humor in his eyes.

"Yeah, dancing monkeys," repeated Leo with a grin as he looked to Nami.

Luffy laughed out loud.

"But what I don't get is, where did that storm suddenly come from...?" Wondered Arc as he turned back to them.

"Oh what does it matter?" Questioned Leo. "It saved us, didn't it? It was really a perfect timing!"

"...Yeah..." Arc whispered as he looked up to Nami, remembering her words and how, after she'd raised her staff, the lighting began its descend onto land. "Perfect timing indeed..."

"Almost there," said Nami as they'd finally came up to a building of some sort with the sign that read "Shakky's Rip-Off Bar" at the top of it.

They slowed down into a walking pace before stopping a few feet away from the door to the bar.

"It's still the same as ever," said Nami as she looked up at it with a fond smile on her face.

"Wonder if Rayleigh's still here..." wondered Luffy with a small smile as he walked in, and was soon followed by Nami right behind him, Mikan still in his arms.

Arc blinded twice upon seeing it before following his parents inside when Leo stopped and waited for him by the door.

The counter was empty when they entered.

"Maybe no one's here?" Arc put in.

"Nay, she's here," said Nami.

"Yeah, the door was open, Nii-chan," said Mikan. "Why would it be opened if one one's here?"

"You don't know that that, Mikan," said Ark. "For all we know, the person might've of been robbed or something. Which reminds me," he turned to his parents, "why do you guys seem to to know this place, Mom, Dad?"

Luffy smiled. "Because your mother and I are from this world, Arc," he explained.

"This is where we were born and raised," Nami continued. "In this dimension. And now, we've come back..." she smiled.

"So, then... all those stories..." said Arc as realization hit him. He quickly turned his head to his Father, who was grinning back at him. He's Father really was a bad lair. "No way..."

Luffy ginned. "Shakky!" he shouted out suddenly.

"I'm busy!" Shakky's voice came from the back room. "Go away, it's late!"

"It's a bar," said Nami. "It's not that late, Shakky! It's what? 7 by now. Come on out and greet an old friend who you haven't seen for what? over 13 years now would you?!"

"Yeah, Shakky, we need a place to stay and I'm really hungry..." whined Luffy as, not only his stomach, but Arc and Mikan as well, growled. Arc blushed. "I mean, we are hungry, Shakky." Luffy put Mikan down in on a stool.

There was some shuffling noises from the back room, and Shakky came out, looking a bit annoyed as she eyed them all with a sharp look.

"If you claim to be the Strawhat Pirates wanting their ship back, I can assure you I will beat your asses to the nearest Marine Base on this island, fakes," she said warning, her eyes glaring daggers at them as she made her way over to them.

Mikan hid behind Luffy and peeked out a bit, looking a little bit afraid.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Nami glanced down at her with a warm, motherly smile. "A friend," she said.

"She's scary," said Mikan as she hid behind Luffy fully this time while Shakky stood right in front of them.

"Who says I'm your friend," Shakky demanded, jabbing Luffy in the chest. "You're just people pretending to be them!" Then she froze, poking Luffy in the chest again.

"Shishishishi," laughed Luffy as Shakky's finger didn't do any damage to him, instead bouncing back as it hit his rubber body. "It's been a while, hasn't it Shakky? How've you been? How's Raylegh? Is he here with you? Or is he out gambling again~?" Nami had decided to add fule to the fire by pulling on Luffy's mouth and managing to starch it out, causing his words to also be starched.

Leo and Arc had their mouths dropped and eyes banged out in shock at the scene while Mikan admired her Father more.

"Will that's it," whispered Leo. "The final prof." His eyes trailed over to Arc's form.

"It's true. It's all true..." whispered Arc in a dazed like state.

Shakky paled considerably, and then hit him over the head with her towel. "You...you...you're ALIVE! But... Zoro and Sanji... they said... that you and Nami..." Shakky turned to Nami, who smiled back at her. "You DIED!"

"Well, we're right here, alive and still kicking, aren't we?" said Nami. "Really, those two, cursing me death before my time... Just wait til I get my hands on them..."

Shakky sank down onto a bar stool, her towel dropping onto the floor. "But... where were you?" she asked weakly, her voice trembling. Her eyes were blank, but as she calmed down, they started to show suspicion. "Where have you guys been for these past 13 years?" she demanded this time.

Nami sat down on the couch and so did Leo and Arc while Luffy held Mikan up and sat in her chair, a few stools away from Shakky, before sating Mikan down on his lap.

"Another world," Nami answered.

Luffy, Arc, and Mikan's stomach made rumbles again and everyone paused to look at them. Arc blushed while Luffy and Mikan grinned innocently.

"Sorry," said Luffy as he scratched his head. "But do you have any food. We're hungry and it's already past 7."

Shakky stared opened mouth at them, all of them as she finally saw the children in true light. She then sighed heavily before getting up and going behind the counters.

"I've never thought I'd see the day when Monkey D. Luffy could be a Father to his own children," she whispered as she eyed the kids. "Children with his apatite! The world's coming to an end! We're all gonna starve to death!"

Nami laughed at that as she got them all a drink before going to sit at the couch again, while Arc once again blushed in embarrassment and whispered out a 'thank you' to her.

"Hey, what's that's suppose to mean?" questioned Luffy, looking offended.

"Just never thought you'd become a man, Luffy," said Shakky as she started whipping up something for them. "With the way you were going about it, I'd never thought you'd be interested in getting a girl and settling down, or being able to be as intimating as to become a Father to your own children... And Reylaigh's out of town for a while, visiting your supposed graves." She eyed them as she put a plate down.

"Oh... If you're implying if I'd had sex before, then I was already a man way before I'd entered the Grand Line," said Luffy casually.

Nami and Arc spate out their drinks and Shakky stopped cooking to stare at him in disbelieve.

"NANI!" she yelled out, shocked.

"LUFFY!" Nami also yelled out, a blush on her face.

Luffy turned to her in confusion. "But Nami, remember our first time that night after Arlong-"

"SHUT UP!" she threw her glass at him.

"Lalalala," said Arc, covering his ears and turning away from them, "I am not hearing this. I am not hearing this. Lalalala."

Leo laughed as his hands covered Mikan's ears from the very beginning of the conversation, when he'd realized where this was going, while she stared on in confusion at her new place in Leo's lap, two stools away from Luffy's. She didn't try to pry Leo's hands off as she knew that it was adult/grown up's conversation that she wasn't supossed to know about yet.

Luffy caught the glass in his hand before it hit his face, and brought it down, his face in a pout. "But Nami, it was the most magical thing we've ever experience," he continued, seeming to be oblivious to his wife's growing fiery. "Even though you'd bleed at first... And it was so hard keeping it a secret from everybody-"

Nami has had enough as she stood up and Arc moved away from her when she raised her staff and hit her husband with a lighting boat, successfully shutting him up as Luffy fell off the stool, passed out and with smoke coming out of his mouth.

"Look at that, a fried Monkey," commented Leo as he let go of Mikan's ears. "Now _that_ you don't see every day."

"That should shut him up for a bit," said Nami as she sat back down. "You can continue your cooking, Shakky." Nami glared at the woman, daring her to say anything back.

"...You and Luffy lost your virginity to each other?" Shakky asked slyly.

"Shakky!"

"AHHH! When will it ever stop!" Arc screamed out in terror filled frustration as he stood up and pulled at his hair like a mad man.

* * *

Finally, Shakky finished cooking and when he smelled the food, Luffy popped back to life and sat down on the stool again, silverwares in his hands as he looked ready to eat. Shakky placed the food in front of him and the others and they all deigned in.

"So let me get this straight," said Shakky. "You guys ended up in a different world and lived a different live on land, joining an outlaw group called the Mafias there, and working under the person who saved you, Namikaze Hiroki, the 3rd Mafia boss of his clan?"

"Yep!" said Luffy. "It was fun! Made it so that I wasn't bore and it gave me something exciting to do!"

"Yes," said Nami. "He saved us and helped us out in out times of need. When we crossed over, I was pregnant and had just told Luffy in the woods 2 days after the war ended with the marines. Hiroki found us a job by offering us to join his family, and he also found me the job of a weather woman reporter, telling the forecast for the day, when he found out I had good insights on it. He made me do this job instead while I was pregnant and then it became a part time job later. It was a good job, and it payed for a while."

"And the kids?" Shakky asked.

"Arc and Mikan, introduce yourselves," instructed Nami.

"Hai!" and they stopped eating.

"I'm Monkey D. Anchor, or Arc for short," said Ark. "Nice to meet you." He bowed his head to her.

"And I'm Monkey D. Namika*****!" shouted Mikan. "Or Mikan***** for short. But sometimes, people also just call me Mika***** too. Thank you for the food! They were great!" she had finished.

"Hmm, they're pretty will mannered for a Monkey D.," observed Shakky.

"Well of course," said Nami proudly. "Their my children after all. I raised them."

Shakky nodded. "And him?" she looked to Leo.

"He's Leonardo D Von, son of another Mafia Boss who's also Hiroki's distant cousin and alliance. He's one of Arc's few friends."

"Hey!" Arc shouted.

"Right," Shakky nodded. "So all of them has had training before i take it?"

"Since birth," said Luffy, mouth full of food. Everyone turned to him and waited for him to continue. Luffy swallowed. "Living in a Mafia world is very dangerous. Especially if you're a child of the boss." He eyed Leo, who was quite the whole time and was playing with his left over food.

"Leo-" said Arc.

"Mommy, I'm sleep," interrupted Mikan.

Nami nodded at her. "Alright sweetie, we'll just clean up, then take a bath before going to bed," she said.

"Okay," said Mikan as she slip off the stool and took her plate off the counter with one hand while the other held on to Oz still. "Where do we wash these, Oba-san (Aunty)?"

"This way," Shakky said and she led them to the sink. Mikan followed and Luffy went with her, also with his plate in hand. He had to steady her a bit as Mikan really was sleepy.

"Come on Arc," said Nami and she argued Arc off the stool and to the sink. "Leo-kun, hurry up and finish your dinner, sweetie." she smiled at him and told Arc to drop it before leading him to the others at the sink.

Leo snapped out of whatever trance he'd been in and meekly nodded at Nami before galumphing down his food. Once finished, he took his plate and ran to catch up with the others, his usual self back again as he ginned at them and their antics as Mikan splashed some water on Arc and Nami yelled at Luffy for breaking a plate, again even after all these years of brutal beat- I mean... training.

After that, they all needed a bath since they were all soaking wet. The ladies went first and they'd also washed their cloths as well, by hand since it was an old English style costume and they didn't want to ruin it by putting it in the washing machines. Also, since they don't have any spare clothing and it was already too late into the night to go out and buy one, they didn't have much of a choice. Not to mention, the Marines might still be out. Even though it was dark and they couldn't clearly see people's faces or recognized them, Nami still didn't want to take risks since she was sure everyone was tired from the day's events.

Once the girls were done, the boys went next and also washed their clothes by hand. Luffy didn't last very long, but was more used to water now then before, having been forced to take one at lest once a day. But he was still there to make sure that Arc doesn't make Leo feel uncomfortable. After that, they all hang their cloths out to dry, hoping that that'll be dry by the day time so that they'd have something to wear when they all go into town to buy new cloths the next day.

After that it was off to bed with everyone. Lucky Shakky gave the girls some spare clothing of her own to use for the night and give the boys some of Rayleigh's until theirs' are dry.

Mikan had asked Luffy for a bed time story since she was now back to being wide awake from the bath, and Luffy decided to go all the way to the time when the Strawhats came to Sabaody Archipelago, and a bit beyond that as well before drafting off to sleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to REVIEW, otherwise i won;t update if you guys alone read and give me no feed backs! (Need 5!)**

**~Meaning of Mikan's Name:**

***Namika=Child of Nami=Wave**

***Mikan=Wave Flower/Tangerine/****Oragns**

***Mika= The New Moon**

**And i'm sure everyone knows Arc/Ark, Archor, Leo (Lion), and Leonardo!:)**


	5. Out To Town

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Now here's another chapter for you all, since I'm on break...**

**Please don't mind the spellings, I know that it's not the best work, but I try and sometimes i forget or just over looked them, so...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Out To Town**

Arc woke up next to Leo the next morning, and groaned as he set up. Only once he cleared his eyes, did he noticed where they were and was suddenly started before remembering the events of the night before and what had happened. And reality struck him.

_'Oh, that's right,'_ he thought. _'We came through that black-hole portal thingy and ended up here, in another world...' _

Leo groaned next to him just then and sat up. "It's not a dream, Arc," he suddenly said as he looked at Ark with all seriousness, something that wasn't very common for normal people who'd just woken up.

"I know that, Leo," Arc said as he rolled his eyes at his friends words.

"Just thought that you'd think it all a dream and won't believe it, is all." Leo smiled and got up, yawned and stretched out his muscles. Then, he looked down at Luffy, who was holding Mikan while she hugged Oz as they slept the day away. Leo smirked at that as he stared at the black rabbit being smooched to death by a little girl. "Man they were loud." The rabbit, too, seem to be staring back at Leo, though glaring was more like it.

Arc snorted and brought Leo out of his staring contest with the black rabbit as Leo turned to him. "Yeah well, you get use to it. You're stuck with us for a while now after all." Arc got up and began to walk to the door to go to the bathroom.

Leo shrugged and soon followed suit. "It's not that I'm not use to it," Leo said as he walked in steps behind Arc. "It's just that I _am_ use to it... I just thought that I had to wake up in the middle of the night and then kill off some attackers or kidnappers again, is all."

Arc stopped bushing his teeth and froze in shock as he watched Leo began to bush his own teeth from the reflection in the mirror. But he quickly smoothed his face when Leo smiled at him.

Finally, the boys finished using the bathroom and went out.

"Let's go find my Mom" said Arc and Leo nodded as they headed off towards the front of the shop.

* * *

The boys found Nami, in one of Shakky's cloths, sitting there on one of the stools, drinking, while Shakky was behind the counter. Both of them were talking, but stopped once they saw the boys come in.

"Morning boys," said Shakky. "Hungry?"

"Morning Shakky," the boys greeted back as they took the stools beside Nami, Arc sitting next to her while Leo sat next to him. "Yes please."

"Morning, Nami-san," Leo greeted Nami.

Nami smiled. "Morning, Leo-kun," she said back. "Are those two still asleep?"

"Yeah," Arc answered.

Nami sighed as Shakky placed the food in front of the two boys and they began to eat in a civilized manner.

"You're cloths are dry now, so after breakfast, go take a shower and get dressed, I need you to go into town for me to buy some stuff that we'll be needing," said Nami.

Arc froze and choke on his food when he heard her say that. He coughed and pounded his chest with a fist while Leo had clinched a bit before going back to watching Arc in amusement as he took another bit of this food.

Arc looked up at his Mother. "What?" he asked.

Nami shook her head and Leo laughed out loud. "I said that I want you to go shopping for some supplies to load the ship with."

"Ship?" Arc asked.

Leo shifted his laughter, covering his mouth with his hands, and Shakky looked at him in wonder as to what was going on through his mind for the slightest of words to have set him off.

_'This kid,'_ she though. _'Is he sane?'_

As if in answer to her question, Leo suddenly waved a hand in front of him and said, "Sorry, sorry. Don't mind me. I was just thinking of something funny, is all. Arc, you should know what a pirate ship looks like, right?"

"Y-yeah," Arc answered. "So then, I'm not going to have to buy... yours and Mikan's... cloths...?"

Nami and Shakky laughed out loud this time, while Leo just shuddered as though he'd been through it before and looked sympathetically at Arc.

"Oh, Arc," laughed Nami. "Is that what you were worried about?" Nami laughed some more.

"So typical of a boy," Shakky asked. "Though of course, your Father had no reaction to any women though, even though they all reacted to him... But then again..." Shakky looked at Nami, who blushed, but then waved it off.

"Anyways," said Nami, trying to change the subject. "I have a list of things I need you to get from town." She handed them both some sheets of paper. "If you don't know something, just ask the people there. I would go myself if I could, but..." she trailed off as she looked out the window to their cloths blowing in the wind. "... Not to mention, I might be recognized by the marines, so..." she looked back at them. "Don't worry though, I'll go out and buy my own cloths after Mikan and Luffy wakes up." She then handed Arc the money. "You guys can get something too, if you like. We're not gonna be staying here long anyways. We have to go find the other Strawhats."

Arc nodded. "Got it." And then the two boys went to take their shower after they finished eating, leaving the list and money on the counter. Once dressed, the two went to grab the list and the money bag from the counter before heading out.

"And remember, avoid the Marines as much as possible!" Nami called after them. "And don't let anyone know who you really are!"

"Got it!" Arc yelled back to her as he waved. "So nagging."

Leo smiled at their exchanged. "Hey, at lest you have someone nagging you," said Leo.

Arc looked over at him as they walked into town. They stayed silent for a moment.

"My Mother died a long time ago," Leo suddenly spoke up. "My Father refused to tell me anything about her death afterwords..."

"Why?" Arc suddenly asked, before suddenly realizing his mistake and covering his mouth with his hands.

Leo smiled at that. "Don't know really," Leo shrugged and Arc took his hand down when he realized that Leo wanted to talk and get it out. "Might be because he was the one who killed her... or maybe it was me..." Leo stared off into the distant with hazed eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

Leo sighed. "... I was poisoned... by one of the attackers who came in the night before, you could say... and my mother... in order to get the cure for me... might've..." Leo sighed again. "I managed to kill the attacker, but was poisoned by his blade non the less... when I woke up, I found my beloved Mother gone and my father, who was always kind and warm, more closed off... So, I ran way from home and ended up here..."

"But we've know each other since per-K though," Arc argued.

Leo looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Yeah, but I was always away during the summer time, wasn't I? And sometimes I even miss school, for mouths too no less."

"... Ah..." Arc lean back at the realization.

"... Thanks for not asking until now though, Arc," Leo said.

"Yeah, sure," Arc causally replied.

And they entered a store then to get what Nami needed for their journey later.

* * *

Luffy walked out of the room with Mikan in his arms. "Shakky, I'm hungry!" he shouted.

"Alright, alright," Shakky said as she placed two plates full of food on the counter. "Come sit down then, and eat."

Luffy had stars in his eyes as, seconds later, he was sitting next to Nami, Mikan next to him, and both Father and daughter begin to devour the food in front of them.

Nami and Shakky watched on as they eat.

"So, what did I miss?" Luffy asked, his mouth full of food.

"Just your wife telling me more about your life in the other world, and me telling her about what's been going on here," Shakky answered.

Nami nodded. "Apparently, we've missed out on a lot of things here. Smoker is now the new Admirals of the Marines."

"Hm," said Luffy as he lifted his head a bit, his eyes glimmering with sparks. "Good for him, then." And he went back to eating again.

So Nami continued. "Since Ussop doesn't have a real bounty, he went back to his village, married Kaya and they both have twins, a boy and a girl! Sanji went back to working at the Baratie because his wanted poster wasn't that recognizable either, and, get this, he has a daughter! A _daughter_!"

"Hah, good for him. Is he finally married and devoted?" Luffy simply asked as he continued eating. Nami stared at him and sighed at his words.

"No," Shakky answered, having seen the dark look on Luffy's face and how Nami sighed. "The woman, who's also a cook who Sanji, apparently from what Zoro told me when he came for a visit one time, had a one night stand with after the Strawhats parted ways, showed up one day and left the girl with Sanji to take care of before leaving again. Though Zoro said that she does come back to visit from time to time though, acting as a good Mother should. In my opinion, I think she only leaves the girl with Sanji so that he doesn't get out of line or get too lonely all by himself. Who knows, she might actually love him and he her, that red hair cook."

"Really now?" Nami asked.

Shakky nodded. "Chopper went back to Drum Kingdom and is continuing his studies with Kureha as well as helping out with the sick and injured there too. Franky and Brook, who wanted to see Laboon again and Franky went with him, are now living at the entrance to the Grand Line now, doing the job of the old man there. As for Robin and Zoro..." Shakky looked to Nami for this one.

Nami smiled widely. "It seems you have a sister now, Luffy," she said.

Luffy looked up at her, his brows raised. "Did dad...?"

Nami laughed.

"No, Luffy," Shakky said. "Your daddy is too infamous of a man for just any woman to get close to, aside from your Mom, that is. But then again, I don't know about that one either though."

Now Luffy looked more confused as he tilted his head a little to the side. "Then...?"

Nami, still laughing a bit, said, "Robin went back to the Revolution and you know who else in your family is in the Revolution."

Luffy thought about it for a moment before his eyes widened. "No way," he whispered. "I knew there was something going on with them!" Luffy shouted as he stood up.

"They have two kids together, both boys, and both in the Revolution," said Shakky. "Zoro was only able to tell me this because he ran into them once while trying to run away from the Marines after him, since he is very recognizable and _is_ the Pirate King's first mate. Now he knows what Rayleigh had to go through. But then again, Rayleigh doesn't bare the bearden of having a daughter with him, so..."

Luffy spate out his food in Shakky's face. "Zoro has a daughter?!" he shouted out. "Since when?!"

Nami tried to hold back her laughter while Mikan continued to eat, finishing more than her father was able to, at the moment.

"Apparently," said Shakky as she whipped some of the rice from her face, "he has one who's around 10 or 11. And no, I don't know who the mother is. All I now is that he disappeared for a year or two and turned up with a daughter and a somewhat sad expression on his face. Sabo and Robin were with him then, but I don't know what happened and no one would tell."

"..." Luffy then looked around. "Ah, where's Arc and Leo?" he asked.

"Out," answered Nami. "I sent them to get some supplies for our coming trip. We also need to go and buy some cloths and other personal necessaries for ourselves too, but I want the boys back first so that I can put their straight to good use on board the ship."

Luffy put his fork down. "Sunny's here?" he asked without looking up, his face unreadable.

Nami nodded. "Uh, and we're going to visit sunny when the boys return with our supplies."

Luffy nodded and went back to eating, trying to catch up with his "cheating daughter".

Nami and Shakky laughed as they watched the two father and daughter battle it out, and acting all childish together a mist their war.

* * *

"Wow, this is a lot," said Arc as he looked up at the balloons he was holding.

"Well its a good thing we were told about these then," said Leo as he tagged on the strings of the balloon.

"Yeah," Arc agreed as he looked off into the distance, admiring the town. "This place is really something. Its so much like a dream..."

"Or your dad's stories," said Leo as he went up to a nearby vendor, an elderly lady selling wind chimes. "Excuse me, Obaa-san, but could I ask you something?"

The old lady looked up. "That depends, boy," she said. "What is it you want to ask me about?"

"Uh, the Pirate King-"

Arc suddenly pulled Leo back towards him with force. "What are you doing?" he harshly whispered. "We're supposed to be keeping a low profile here and not get caught."

"Oh, a little asking won't hurt," Leo waved him off and he got out of Arc's hard grip with ease. "Besides," he looked back at Arc, "don't you want to know if it's really true or not?"

"..." Arc shifted a bit, thinking, before finally coming to a conclusion and through his hands back. "Fine!" and he walked up next to Leo.

"So, about the Pirate King. You see, we're new in this area, and have heard rumors. Could you clear it up for us?" Leo asked.

The old woman tilted her head to the side and stared at the two boys before leaning forward and shushing them loudly. "Don't talk about that so loud. There are Marines everywhere, more so now because of what happened last night, and none of them likes hearing his name. It usually results in immediate execution." She lowered her voice.

"That bad?" Arc asked in a whisper.

The old woman nodded and continued, "That's because he killed their former Admiral in the last War between the Marines and the Pirates 13 years ago. Now I don't know much about what happened, but apparently the King killed him because that guy had mercilessly slaughtered his older, oath brother, the son of the first Pirate King." Arc stiffened and Leo caste a sideways glance at him before returning his gaze to the elderly woman. "Than I heard that he either disappeared after the war was done or died in the war, and that the Stawhats deflected and went their separate ways afterwards, since they couldn't do much without their Captain ordering them around or their Navigator telling them which way to go. And that's all that I know of. Now off you go," she waved them away from her. "And remember, don't say that name out loud. It's bad luck, and the Marines might hear you."

The boys nodded.

"Um, if I may... ask you another question?" Leo raised is hand.

The old woman raised an eyebrow at him. "Depends," she answered.

"Right. Um, w-what was the name of his older brother?"

The woman looked at them oddly. "You guys don't know?" she asked. "Well, I supposed it might be because you're so young and people have began to fear the Marines again in the absence of the King-"

"Is the new admiral that bad?" Leo asked.

"Hah, oh no," she answered. "He's alright, the new admiral. It's just that... sometimes justice..."

Leo nodded in understanding. "So, his name, Obaa-san?"

"..." the woman waved them in closer and whispered one word into their ears. "Ace."

The kids moved back into place and Arc stood still with his eyes wide open. Leo glance at him and said, "Thank you," to the woman before beginning to drag Arc away from the stand.

The elderly woman suddenly grinned at them as Leo pulled Arc away. "I've seen them once," she suddenly spoke up, causing the boys to stop in their tracks and look back at her. "Nearly sixteen years ago now, I think. You see, they've vanished before, but came back all the same. well, that's not true. They came back stronger." The boys nodded and began to turn away. "Hold it, boy. What's your name? The black hair one."

"... Arc," Arc answered her.

"No, your other name. Your family name." The old lady pressed.

"Um... I'm not suppose to..." Arc began.

"You look like him," she said quietly, but the boys could still hear her words. "You look like Monkey D. Luffy."

That caused Arc to whip his head around and star at her. "You know him?" he demanded.

She grinned, "So that's it... It would be great to have the Pirate king roaming the seas again, making the Marines less supressive... Don't listen to the Marines when they say he's the devil." Leo clinched at the word. "He's helped a lot more people than he's given credit for." She smiled, a wistful look in her eyes. "Like the time he saved my home... I'm glade, his legacy still lives on to this day... Since I never though that I'd..."

Arc gulped, suddenly feeling the weight of her words hit him. "He's not-" Arc began, but stopped himself and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I won't listen to them, so don't worry about it. I know him too well to know that he's not that kind of a person. Thank you, for filling in the blanks for me."

She smiled at him and then Arc and Leo left after she gave Arc another warning to be careful with his name and what he said out loud.

* * *

"Well, there you have it," said Leo. "Full prof." He then looked at Arc. "Hey, man, you okay?" Leo looked concerned for him.

"Yeah," Arc replied after a moment of silence, his head down. "I just never thought that... I mean, I know that he's pretty powerful in the Mafia world, but... Ace..." And he looked up only to collide into another person and both of them soon went tumbling to the ground in shocking surprise at each other.

* * *

**So, how was it, any comments!**

**REVIEW! :)**


	6. Run In

**I stayed up till 11 just to finished this, so please don't mind the errors and just ENJOY! Ill most likely come back to fix it later, since it's an eyesore to me too. **

* * *

Chapter 6: A Run In Meeting

Arc stared in shock at the girl in front of him, his hands behind him, supporting his sudden fall from earlier. In front of him, sitting on the ground as well was a girl about his age, maybe a bit younger, with greenish blue hair tied into two long pig tails and held by a red ribbon. When she looked up, Arc found himself staring into her black orbs and becoming lost in their depth.

He was brought away from her eyes when the girl said, in an annoyed tone, "Geez, watch where you're going, dumbass," his eyes followed her form as she stood up, stomping her black boots and brushing dust off her black kimono, with a little bit of red showing through around the neck, arms, and skirt. Another strange feature caught his eyes then. A white sword sheath hung from her hip, and the hilt of the sword was visible for an instant, but when she lowered her arm, it was hidden from view once again, leaving only the strangely colored sheath in his sight. "And stop staring. It's creepy."

Leo laughed from behind him then, and Arc suddenly realized with great annoyance that he was not alone.

"Sorry," he managed out, apologizing for both of her complaints as he averted his eyes away from her and towards Leo instead. Leo, still chuckling a bit with a cocky smile on his face, reached a hand down for him. Arc took his offered hand, glaring at him a bit, and Leo pulled him up to his feet again. Arc then turned back towards the girl. "I'll keep that in mind."

The strange girl glanced at him, tilting her head slightly as she looked both boys up and down. "I don't recognize ever having seen you guys here before." She eyed their cloths before looking up and into Arc's eyes. "Are you new here?" Her demeanor had completely changed, going from angry to suddenly curious.

"Is it that obvious?" Arc leaned in to whisper to Leo, who just shrugged. He then turned his gaze back to the girl in front of him. "We're from far away."

Both Leo and the girl suddenly laughed. "Nice dude," said Leo as he patted Arc on the shoulder, stilling laughing.

"Yeah, it is that obvious. You guys stand out," she explained. "My name's Kuina. And you are…?" she looked between the two friends.

"I'm Arc," said Arc.

"And I'm his friend, Leo," said Leo as he stepped up and put his elbow on Arc's shoulder. "Nice to meet you Kuina-chan. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"

Kuina smiled. "No, that's fine, as long as I can call you Leo-_kun_."

Leo extended his hand to her. "It's a deal then, Kuina-_chan_." And they shook on it. Arc could only stand and watch from the sideline, somehow suddenly feeling like a third wheel and finding himself displeased with it.

Arc looked down at their joined hands with a blank face, despite suddenly wanting to beat Leo up for whatever reason, but the feeling disappeared when he noticed something off about it. He raised one of his eyebrows upon seeing how tight the two were gripping each other's hands as if trying to break it and noticed how, with each passing seconds, their smiles widened and became much more forced in Kuina's case, where as Leo's just got more dazzling by the second. _'Don't piss her off,'_ was what came into Arc's mind as he looked to Leo, seemingly trying to tell this to him through his mind. Leo only smiled.

"I believe this is the start of a beautiful relationship, Kuina-chan," Leo said with a dazzling smile on his face, still shaking hands with Kuina.

Kuina forced a smile and tightened her grip and Arc suddenly heard something cark and winched for his friend's pain. Leo on the other hand, did not weaver one bit. "Yes, I agree, Leo-kun," she said and they broke apart.

Arc could only shook his head at them. _'Why do I feel like I'll be seeing more of this from now on?'_ he though and took a glance at Leo's hand, which was now by his side and didn't seem injured at all. He then looked to Kuina's hand and noticed that hers' was not the case since he could see some red colors turning purple.

"So," said Kuina, bring her hands behind her back and leaning in towards Arc, who moved his head back a bit from her sudden movement, "Where is this "Far Away" place? Maybe I know of it, I've been to may places after all." Arc saw her winch afterwards, most likely because of the pain in her hand. _'Damnit it hurts,'_ thought Kuina. _'That boy is dangerously powerful for his age.'_ She took a glance in Leo's direction and his eyes met hers so she quickly returned her gaze back to Arc and narrowed her eyes. _'And if so, than what about this one? I don't feel anything, but then again, he might just be hiding it better than that Leo guy…'_ She was brought out of her thoughts when Arc answered her.

"Um, Tokyo, Japan," Arc replied, sweat running down his head as he looked to Leo for help. Leo only closed his eyes at him and looked around the place. _'Traitor,'_ thought Arc.

Kuina moved back suddenly and Arc found himself letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Never heard of it… Which sea is it in?"

"Um... The Pacific Ocean," Arc replied, moving to the side to avoid being hit by a person walking by. Had Arc been paying attention to the pass-byer like Leo had, he would've noticed something strikingly familiar about the brown haired young man.

Leo's eyes narrowed at the person as his eyes followed them down the street until they disappeared out of human view.

Kuina paused and Leo looked back at them both. "So, is that in North, South, East, or West Blue?"

"East," Leo suddenly replied, his eyes which were staring off into the direction the teen had disappeared into now returning and his serious face became cocky again when he turned to them, and both heads turned to look at him. He smiled at them. "It's in East Blue, and we are from East Blue."

"Wha-" Arc tried to say, but Leo shut him up by holding up a hand to his face and walking in between them.

"It's too crowded here, not to mentioned awkward standing here and talking in the middle of the street. So let's walk," proposed Leo as he took the lead by walking away first.

Arc nodded and followed along, causing Kuina to also come along with them to wherever Leo was leading them all to.

"There are more people here because it's closer to the public docks and away from the Marine base," Kuina explained, taking up the other side of Leo.

Leo only said, "Oh?" and did not look at her, which seemed to piss Kuina off, so she decided to talk to Arc instead, finding him more pleasing.

"My Dad and I spend a lot of our time in East Blue," Kuina happily continued, ignoring Leo intirely and Leo, who'd taken a glance at her from the corner of his shadowed eyes, didn't seem to mind it at all. "We've been to West Blue once, and South Blue a bunch of times. But never to North Blue though."

"Hm," Arc responded, most of what she was saying going over his head. "That's interesting." _'So she moves around a lot.'_ "… Why are you telling me this?"

Kuina shrugged, "Cause you're listening to me, unlike this guy over here." She, motioned her head towards Leo and Arc also looked at his friend, who's eyes where hidden behind his bangs and his face showing no expression at all what-so-ever. However, Arc, who'd been together with him for a while now, thought that he looked deeply troubled for some reason.

His eyes narrowed at that. "Sorry, Leo's not usually like this. He's really lively once you get to know him better."

"I'll bet," Kuina crossed her arms. "Usually, I ramble on until the person I'm talking to leaves. But you haven't left yet. And Dad doesn't listen to me much when I talk nonsense. He just sleeps. But then again, it might just be that he's heard it all before."

"Don't you have any friends, Kuina-chan?" Leo questioned with a smug look on his face as he turned to look down at her.

Kuin glared at him with clear annoyance as she put a hand on her hip and, for some reason, Arc was suddenly reminded of his Mother when she's about to make a point. "Yes, I do, Leo-kun, but I hardly ever see them," she informed him as if he were the dumb one. "They all live in East Blue, and I see them only when Dad visits his friends, Usopp and Sanji. It's their kids who I'm friends with. Usopp has the twins Kusopp and Merry. And Sanji has Sarah, who's around my age and who I can talk to more easily. I especially love it when Dad leaves me with her while he's on the run, and he does that a lot to not only Sanji, but others too. We have so much fun together." Kuina's found smile that lured Arc in was replaced by a grin, "The little twins on the other hand, loves listening to my adventures. Their dad tells them the same story all the time, because when Usopp was young, he was apart of a pirate crew. In fact, my Dad and Sanji were also apart of the same crew- that's how they all met, and because of that, I've heard the story too. Although I don't think Usopp's told them everything yet, since they're so young and all." Kuina shrugged. "They're six, so anything can amaze them." It took a moment for everything Kuina had just said to sink in. Kuina then glanced at Arc from her place beside Leo. "What about you? What does your parents do?"

It was Arc's turn to shrug. "I'm not sure about that," he answered.

Kuina tilted her head at him, "Don't you know?"

"Well... At first, I thought that they only lived a dabble-"

"Luffy-san didn't," Leo sang out and Arc glared at him.

"Luffy?" questioned Kuina.

Arc and Leo froze at the slip up as sweat began to run down their bodies in waves. "Um…"

"That name sounds familiar…"

"I-it does?" asked Arc, his voice shaking a bit and he hoped that Kuina didn't noticed or for her to just ignore it.

Kuina looked up at him. "Yeah, but I don't remember where I've heard it before though…" Leo and Arc both leaned their heads into each others' and waited for the coming doom that was Nami's wrath once Kuina figured out just whom they were referring to. "Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing." She shrugged it off as she brought her gaze back down to earth. Arc and Leo fell over and sweet dropped at that responds.

The two boys looked at each other and both muttered the same thing to one another, at the same time, "She slow or what?"

"And thank god for that," muttered Leo as both recomposed themselves just as Kuina returned her gaze to them, having stared off into the distant when she came down.

"So, you were saying…?" she asked Arc, oblivious to the boys' reactions and their whispered words.

Arc swallowed. "Um, I thought that my Mom only lived a dabble life, but now I find that that may not be the case for either of my parents. You see, they work as… um…" his eyes trailed off to the side as he tried to come up with some sort of cover, but was still telling her the truth, just not the whole truth.

"Out Laws on land," Leo spoke up, causing both heads to turn to him. "They were kind of like an Out Law on land, but not a bandit or anything like that though. Though I suppose you could say that they were... worse?" This time, it was Leo's turn to star off into space. "Criminal...?"

Arc brought him down to earth when he said, "Yeah, something like that. And now I find that they might just be sea out laws too, or have been… I think."

"Oh. So you think they might've been pirates before…"

Arc nodded and they ended the topic at that, moving on to a brighter topic while Leo lead them off to who knows where.

"- so then Dad woke up. And waking up Dad like that is a really bad idea because he's angry when he's tired. So he stands and grabs his sword, but he didn't draw it. No, he swings it at the guy and knocked him clean off the ship! It was then that these guys realized who he was. My god, they shit themselves in terror. I don't think I've ever seen someone run that fast before in my life! And then I'm off to the side, laughing my ass off."

"What happened next?" Arc asked, enthralled in her tale.

"Oh, so you're interested in her tales, but not in your Father's? Hah," said Leo.

Arc glared at him. "That's only because I've heard it so many times before already! Can you blame me if I get board of it?" Arc yelled out at him.

Leo turned his head to look at him and smirked. "Yet you still listen to them despite what you say and acting all indifferent, and don't try to deny it. I know what I saw, Arc, you can't hind that from me."

"Damn genies," Arc muttered under his breath, his arms crossed and a look of annoyance clearly shown on his face as he looked down the street and away from Leo's all too knowing eyes.

Leo smiled slyly at him. "Just admit it Arc, it's not all that bad to just admit it. For one thing, you'll make your Father very happy~…" he sang out the last word.

"Like hell I'll ever let that old man know! Kuin, please continue with what you were saying," Arc nodded to Kuin as they both walked passed him, leaving Leo behind.

Leo just shook his head as Arc walked by. "So childish," he whispered and looked up at the sky. "I wonder… was I like that when I was young... er…?" After thinking for a moment, Leo came back down to earth and ran after the two to continue leading them to the direction he's chosen for them. But this time, instead of being in the middle, Leo showed up beside Arc, causing him to be the one in the middle.

"-With the sailor gone, Dad had to navigate, but he got us lost. We ended up near the Calm Belt! Shit would have gone down if we had actually drifted into it."

Arc nodded, pretending to know what a calm belt was. "That sounds interesting."

Leo chuckled next to him and muttered, "You don't even know what a Calm Belt is."

"Shut up, you don't know it either," Arc whispered back.

"For you're information," Leo spoke up proudly as he raised his head and held it up high, interrupting Kuina and causing her to glare at him once again, "the Calm Belt, Arc," he looked down at Arc, "is the area just north and south of the Grand Line. This area almost never has any ocean currents or winds blowing, and is also the nesting grounds for Sea Kings. Though I'm pretty sure you only understood the "almost never has any ocean currents or winds blowing" part." He then put his hand on Arc's shoulder and made a close-to-tear face and sniffed just for affects to show his sympathy. "Don't you worry my friend, I'll educate you all about it letter."

"… Right… and you know this… how?" Arc questioned.

Leo tapped the side of his forehead as if it was an obvious answer. "Forgetting…" he said and brought his hand back down. "Besides, you're dad's stories has them too, Arc."

"Does it now…? How come I don't remember it…?" Arc questioned, trying to remember if there were any part about the Calm Belt. His Father never really bothered with explanations and it was his Mother who most often times did, but he doesn't remember ever being told about what the Calm Belt was. Either that, or he'd forgotten it by now... He decided to go with the later.

Leo shrugged and began leading once again. "You can continue now, now that Arc is a bit more educated."

Kuina just looked at Arc strangely. "You don't know what the Calm Belts are?"

Arc shrugged. "Like I said, I'm from Far Away," Arc answered and began to walk after Leo again.

Kuina nodded, all the while thinking in her head, _'Just how far is this "Far Away" place?'_ But saying out loud, "Right. Well, it was fun talking to you, Arc-" as she ran to catch up to them once again and came to a walking pace beside Arc, smiling fondly at him.

"Hey, what about me?" Leo voice up as he looked at her, seemingly hurt as he put a hand to his heart and acted all injured. Kuina ignored him.

"But I should probably find my Dad now. If I'm not too careful, he'll wonder off and get himself, and others lost. Even with Rayleigh with him." She had whispered that last little part out to herself, but Arc and Leo still heard her none the less, and Arc raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your dad seems to have a really bad sense of direction," he commented and Kuina nodded in agreement.

"Who's Rayleigh?" Leo spoke up again, poking his head around Arc and smiling at Kuina.

Kuina frowned at him in returned. "An old friend of my father and his crew. Dad, him, and me had just gotten back from visiting the graves of two of Dad's crew members and, just as we got off, I lost track of them both! Rayleigh probably dragged Dad off to gamble again somewhere, and Dad probably went along with him just to get drunk." She slapped her face with one hand while the other went to her hip as she stopped, causing the boys to also stop and look back at her. "Honestly, he always does this whenever we get back from visiting the Captain and the Navigator."

Leo looked to Arc, who just stared at Kuina and her sword. "The Swordsman," he whispered out, almost in a daze.

"Hah?" Kuina looked at him and Arc snapped back into reality.

"Tell me, is your Father, by any chance, a swordsmen-" Arc stopped when he saw a stern face looking green haired man with three swords on his hip and a scar running vertically through his left eye walked up towards them, a white haired old man with him.

Kuina looked confusingly at him before turning to look in his direction. "Dad!" she said. "Rayleigh." And ran up to them. "Where have you guys been?!"

"Hello Kuin-chan," said Rayleigh as he smiled down at her when she came up to them.

"Kuina," said the green haired man as his head motioned towards Arc and Leo, his arms still crossed, "who are your friends?"

Kuina looked back to the boys. "Oh," she said as she led the two men towards the boys and Arc had to prevent himself from running away for breaking in front of them. "This is Arc and Leo. I met them while trying to find you and Rayleigh, Dad."

Zoro nodded and eyed Arc up and down. Arc gulped and back up a bit only to run into Leo, who steadied him and became his pillar to lean on as well as his source of comfort and Arc, seeing how composed Leo was, tried to act just as composed and tried not to show any weakness towards this man who was his Father's second-in-command.

"Tell me, how old are you boy?" Zoro asked.

"… 12," Arc answered after trying to find his voice and some confidence form Leo.

"Hm," was all Zoro said before turning back to Kuina and Rayleigh, who was also looking at Arc the same way Zoro was looking at him, with calculating eyes.

Once Zoro was a bit farther away from him, Arc moved away from Leo's chest and his gaps, and Leo let go of him. He then turned back to face him, asking, "Do you remember the way back to Shakky's Rip Off Bar, Leo? Because I don't know where we are anymore, and wan't really paying attention." He scratched his head and blushed a bit as he looked off to the side in embarrassment.

Zoro had turned his head and stared at Arc's back, along with Kuina and Rayleigh, when he'd mentioned Shakky's bar.

Leo, who saw everything that had happened, only sighed and said, "You're hopeless, Arc. Honestly, what would you do without me?" And he began to walk pass them all, motioning with his hand for Arc to follow. "Come on. Let's go back. I'm sure by now your dad and little sister have wokened up and are board out of their minds waiting for us to get back with the supplies to load the ship with so that we could finally set sail."

Arc smiled and ran after him, but not after saying his partings. "Bye Kuina, it was nice meeting you all," he bowed and ran after Leo, who only waved back at them in return. Arc kicked him on the rips with his elbow for it.

"What?" said Leo. "She doesn't like me anyways, and besides, it seems we're not going back alone." He motioned back with his head and Arc followed only to find Zoro, Rayleigh, and Kuina coming along.

"We were going there anyways," was what Zoro said and Arc nodded and looked back. However, he could still feel Zoro and Rayleigh's intense staring on his back and he tried to stay as close to Leo as possible without getting noticed.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the bar and Leo was the one to opened the door knob since no one seemed to want to move.

He was also the first one to step into the bar and happily shout out, "We're back!" with the hand that wasn't holding the doorknob held up towards the ceiling.

And just as he said those words, Nami came flying from the stool she was still on, as she was still taking with Shakky, and hounded him and Arc.

"Great, you're back," she said as she took the balloons from them. "Did you get everything on the list?-" she looked up, but stopped when she saw Zoro and Rayleigh hovering over the kids, both of them frozen at the sight of her.

"Nami?" both men questioned, shocked.

Suddenly, Nami's eyes watered and she slowly got up. "Z-Zoro," she whispered out, her tears now flowing freely as her hands came up to her mouth. "Rayleigh…"

"Mom-" Arc tried to comfort her, but was interrupted when the door banged opened and everyone turned around to see the figure of a man wearing a straw hat and holding a little girl in one hand while the other pushed the door opened, appeared with the outside sun shinning through.

"Did someone say they were back?" asked Luffy as he walked in, holding Mikan in one hand. "Does this mean we can go see Sunny now, Nami?"

Shakky slapped her face at his stupidity while Zoro and Rayleigh had their mouths opened at him. Everyone was silent until-

"… Yes, Luffy, we can," replied Nami after a sigh as she whipped away her tears.

Luffy looked at her with a serious face just as Mikan reached out to her with worry. "Mommy are you okay?" she cutely asked. "You're crying…"

Nami took Mikan into her arms and smiled. "No, I'm fine Mikan. These are tears of joy… so don't worry." She looked up at Luffy then.

"Oh!" shouted Mikan as Luffy smiled and then noticed the silence in the room.

"Hey, why's everyone so quite-" began Luffy as he looked around the room only to find the frozen figures of Rayleigh and Zoro, who seemed to have just walked through the Snowy mountain. "Zoro! Rayleight!" he shouted and lunged himself for them, his arms spreading wide as he pulled both, who were a bit far apart from away each other for normal human reach, into a tight hug, his face sparkling with his wide, happy smile.

The kids had to hurriedly escape before Luffy could fly himself towards them and get crushed along with the two grown men as well. It was already freaky enough when his hands suddenly flew towards them, they didn't want his body too.

"Luffy," whispered Zoro. "It really is you… you stupid Catain, where have you been for the last 13 years!" And he hugged him back as tears ran freely down his face.

"Welcome back, Luffy," said Rayleigh as he too, hugged Luffy.

Luffy tightened his grip on them. "Guys," he whsipeered, a tear falling down his cheeks.

"Wow," said Kuina as she watched the scene play out. "This is the first time I've ever seen Dad cry like this… he really misses him."

"And he misses them all to," said Arc and Kuina turned towards him and glared. "What?"

Kuina's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell me that you're the son of my Dad's Captain?!" her hands went to her sword.

"Sorry!" Arc shouted, his hands in front of him for protection. "But I was told not to revealed myself to anyone! And mind you, but my mother is a very scary woman when she wants to be!"

"Oh." Kuina calmed down.

"You're not offended by what he said, Nami-san?" asked Leo as he stood with Nami and watched the drama unfold before him as he held Mikan's hand while she stood in between them, still holding onto Oz with the utmost care.

Nami shrugged. "It's better if he fears me," she answered.

Leo chuckled. "Just like Aunt Anastasia. No wonder why you're both so fond of each other."

Nami smiled as she watched Luffy suffocate Zoro and Rayleigh and remembered back to her fierce black haired friend. Anastasia, or Sissy as she is mostly know as, is Hiroki's top student and one of the only people who could give the cunning fox a run for his money as well as make him cower in fear. Nami smiled at the fond memory before saying, "Luffy, I think that's enough. You're going to kill them if you keep that up." She waked up towards them.

Luffy let go of them and the two went tumbling down to the floor, gasping for much needed air. "Damn Luffy, you're still as young and as strong as ever, boy," Rayleigh commented and Luffy laughed out loud at that. "You too, Nami... I see you decided to settle down now, Luffy."

"Yep," said Shakky as she came up. "Nami-chan here made him into a man way before they entered the Grand Line."

"Oh NOT AGAIN! PLEASE NO MORE!" shouted Arc as he covered his ears and ran around like a lunatic.

"Oh?" said Rayleigh, an eyebrow raised. "Well no wonder. He's really loyal, and that's really hard to find."

Zoro got up and said, "So you two finally came out with it hah? Took ya long enough." They all stared at him. "What? Who do you think had to cover up for you guys? Honestly, that Love Cook is really hard to keep away you know, Witch, especially with what you did to him, casting a spell on him like that. And then that other woman found out…" he glared at them. "You guys owe me big time for that."

"Yeah, missed you too Zoro," said Nami as she hugged him, ignoring the part where he'd called her a Witch, for now, and they both smiled at each other. "Have to remember to thank Robin for covering for us. As for you…" she looked back at Zoro and moved away from him. Suddenly her Chima-ta was in hand and she advanced on him like the witch that she is. The room even seemed to dim with every step she took. "Now, what was this I hear about you and Sanji-kun building a grave for me and Luffy way before our time?" she had a nice smile on her face, but that only made Zoro moved back more towards the door.

"Well, you see," he tried to explain, all the while looking towards Luffy and the others with his eyes, asking for their help in getting out of this, but for some reason, all seem to ignore him._ 'Traitors,'_ he though as he glared at them all, which they all tried to ignored, before looking back to Nami with fear and discomfort, "we though you two where dead-" he flinched when her Chima-ta made contact with the ground just mere inches from him and causing a dent to form where it had hit.

"Well as you can see, Zoro, I'm still alive and kicking!" she screamed the last part out as she brought her wrath down upon Zoro, who tried to run away and out the door, but Nami was quicker.

She fried him good.

The others could only watch in sympathy at the poor swordsman, who might've just had his life shortened, cried out in pain and terror, the likes of which he had to admit he had ever rarely felt before.

* * *

**Alright, since this one was so long, I'm asking for 7 REVIEWS for the next chapter to come out. **


End file.
